


Just in case

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: A continuation of "The butterfly"Geiz has made up his mind.
Relationships: Kaitou Daiki/Myoukouin Geiz
Kudos: 3





	Just in case

After having one of those nightmares again, Geiz lingers around in hopes to find Kaito. He realizes he doesn't have any way to contact him but he doesn't have to wait long before the other man shows up.

Geiz' eyes are stern but he steps closer on his own accord. 

"I've made up my mind," he says, and Kaito smirks. Then a wind blows and Kaito waves for Geiz to follow without saying anything.

It's still weird to Geiz, this situation, but he is a soldier and hasn't backed off of any battle yet. 

The place Kaito has taken him too doesn't matter, what matters is that they are clutched together tightly now, Kaito's hands in Geiz' pants and Geiz' head on Kaito's shoulder. Maybe it is the paradoxity of their combination that gives him so many thrills, leaving him tingly everywhere in his body.

Once again, Kaito shows him what he is capable of doing with his fingers, this time everywhere on his skin, along his abdomen and chest, over his nipples and down the cleft of his ass and Geiz catches himself almost making a pathetic noise.

He wants Kaito to hurry but his pride is in the way to tell him but his body speaks for itself, hips rolling against Kaito behind him and everything goes fast, just as both wish.

Geiz is holding himself against the wall with his elbows as Kaito prepares him, and he hopes the other would not say something that would want him to change his mind. But Kaito is just there, aiming to please him, sliding his fingers in and out, enjoying this himself, crooking them and adding a third one, one hand on Geiz' hips but he is still standing strong.

Then the fingers are gone and Kaito turns him around, kissing him hard and they make their way over to a bed, Geiz falling down on it without stopping the kiss. 

"If you do any bullshit, I'll have you regret it," Geiz hisses as Kaito undresses and Kaito slides his thumb over Geiz' bottom lip.

"I know that," he says soothingly, "now we need you to relax, unless you changed your mind"

He waits for an answer, giving Geiz the opportunity to run, to still wind out of this. But Geiz stays, blushing and looking to the side, but he stays.

"Fine," Kaito says, watching the form in front of him, opening a tube with some liquid, "breathe."

Geiz wants to call him stupid but his breath does hitch when Kaito settles down and slowly pushes inside, taking his time to stretch him while Geiz doesn't miss a beat of what is going on, still on guard.

Then Kaito expertly rolls his hips and Geiz can't help but gasp, much to the delight of the other man who is just as turned on as him.

Kaito grabs Geiz's legs and before Geiz knows, has layed them over his shoulder, this way being able to thrust inside him even deeper.

"If you tell me to stop, I will," Kaito breathes, thrusting inside him but Geiz just presses his lips together, his pride eating him up but Kaito filling him up so well, doing it in a way he feels pleasure too, making sure he does, and Geiz can tell from the way Kaito rolls his hips that he is attempting to make him feel good, to make him forget. 

Geiz tries to hold back a moan when Kaito's cock nudges against that sweet, sweet spot inside him that will have him doomed, that will make him fall, make him surrender and let his whole body go, and Kaito is patient, definitely casting aside his own needs for now to give Geiz what he needs.

Geiz growls with Kaito panting above him, going steadily and he cannot believe he is actually doing this, letting Kamen Rider Diend fuck him. He can't care now anymore, the pleasure being good and he lets go, gives in to Kaito's skillful touches to his warm skin, over his chest and then Kaito is pressing down, speeding up before slowing down and pulling out. 

Geiz looks at him in confusion.

"You actually like this, don't you" Kaito says but it is not a question. "Turn over, I'm gonna make you cum"

Geiz tries to mumble something and Kaito gently pats his thighs and Geiz rolls over exhaustedly, but still hard as fuck, and he doesn't even bother anymore presenting his ass to Kaito like that when he is being pushed inside into and it consumes him. He is so on the edge he barely hears Kaito's words.

"Like that, Geiz-kun, good"

Kaito is close himself, but he has learned to keep his beast in place, Geiz comes first now. This one is important. He aims for the spot repeatedly, a little pant a triumph. It's important to Kaito to have told Geiz they could stop if he wanted to but Geiz had just gritted his teeth. 

Then it's there, Geiz shaking and crying out and Kaito rides it out, following shortly after, leaning over the younger Rider and sliding his hand around his waist, that's the most intimacy they are capable of with each other.

When Geiz is rolled over gently by Kaito, he finds a package of Kleenex being thrown at him. 

"Use this," Kaito says pragmatically, not like he had just fucked the senses out of someone. Geiz grabs the Kleenex and cleans himself up while Kaito gets up and looks for his clothes. 

"If you want to meet again, we can. But remember, I don't like to be tied down. I decide the route of my journey."

Geiz snorts. "So do I"

Kaito looks at him look and thoughtful. It's like he sees a little bit of a younger version of himself in Geiz, and he'll be around again one day or the other to have an eye on him. Just in case. 


End file.
